Serena Has a Date with Tuxedo Mask?
by TheInspiredMind
Summary: Taken directly after Raye and Darien's disasterous first date at the Tokyo Gardens, anime-style , the two decide to try things again. What happens when Serena consumed by her jealousy fabricates a fictional relationship with Tuxedo Mask?
1. Chapter 1

"Whose Got a Date with Tuxedo Mask?"

Chapter 1: Big Fat Lie

Thursday afternoon: the Arcade

"Hi girls!" Andrew waved cheerfully at Raye, Ami, and Serena as they plopped down in their usual booth by the counter, "What'll it be today?"

Serena smiled at him, twisting a long blonde pigtail. He was so cute! "Just a small sundae," she chirped, batting her eyelashes madly.

"If I know you Serena," he teased, "One sundae will turn into two sundaes and that's double the cost. Why don't you just order a sundae with a double scoop?"

"Because then there's not enough hot fudge to go around!" she explained, in her mind her reasoning perfectly rational.

Andrew smiled at her precociousness, "Alright, extra hot fudge on the house today." Serena was in there every day, after all and had become like an adored little sister to him.

"Special occasion you're chowing down for, Meatball Head?" A drawling, familiar voice came from the doorway of the Arcade. "Hey there, Andrew!" he added sliding off his sunglasses and acknowledging his friend.

"For your information, Darien," Serena huffed, shooting her nose up in the air, "I have a fast metabolism and can eat whatever I want!"

Darien Shields, a senior at Crossroads High, could be such an arrogant jerk sometimes. Serena just fumed in his mere presence.

"Hey there, Darien!" Raye greeted him eagerly, hopping up from where she was sitting, praying that he had come into the Arcade to ask her on another date.

"Actually, good thing you're here," He addressed the slim, raven-haired beauty, "I wanted to apologize for having to cop out on our date so early the other day."

"Oh, of course he would do something like that, the jerk," Serena muttered under her breath although secretly jealous that Raye had gone on her first date before herself.

Raye flashed an eager smile, "Oh, it's perfectly fine, don't worry about it, Darien. Another time?"

"Funny you mentioned it. That's what I've come to ask you," Raye looked as if she was going to leap out of the booth, "Another date to make up for the last one. Are you free Saturday?"

Serena choked on her own spit in surprise, "Oh Raye," she coughed, barely audible, "You wouldn't possibly want to go out with a loser like him?"

"Serena, shut UP," Raye hissed then turned back towards Darien with her ready and willing game face, "I'd love to," she answered, "We could see a movie and perhaps afterwards go get some ice cream or something?"

Ice cream! Serena remembered her coming treat and practically drooled onto the tabletop in a momentary trance.

Darien laughed, "Ice cream? You might have to watch it or the Meatball Head will want to come along and mooch off the free food!"

Serena waved her fists in the air angrily shouting, "I am not a Meatball Head!"

The two lovebirds laughed at her.

"Alright sounds like a plan," Darien agreed with Raye and left to chat up Andrew at the counter.

Raye did a victory dance where she sat, "I'm going on a date with Darien, I'm going on a date with Darien!" she sang much to Serena's annoyance.

"Why you would ever go on a date with a creep like that…" Serena hissed, slumping in her seat, still recovering from the encounter.

"Oh, I just think you're jealous!" Raye taunted a malicious glint in her eye.

"Raye, don't provoke her!" Ami interjected, glancing up from her textbook momentarily.

"Why would I be jealous?" Serena practically screamed, Ami covering her ears preparing for the argument, "Darien Shields is the last guy on Earth I'd ever want to go out with!"

Darien smirked from where he was sitting at the counter. He loved infuriating the sensitive blonde, he didn't know why. It was just instinctually satisfying.

Raye leaned over the booth, meeting Serena face to face so they could battle, "Yes, you're jealous," she insisted, "Jealous that I'm going on my second date with a guy when you've never even had _one_!"

Andrew second guessed his timing hearing the outburst but the sundae was going to melt and he slid it precariously on the table, hurrying away before Serena had a chance to retaliate.

But the sundae was just the peace treaty that was needed. Serena spied it out of the corner of her eye and decided to delay her retort. The ice cream would give her the inspiration she needed to really knock Raye off her dating pedestal.

Serena picked up the spoon and prepared to take a big bite, but Darien passing their table on his way out of the Arcade couldn't resist the perfect opportunity that presented itself. He slid the dish out from under her and--

"Ow!" Serena moaned crashing down on the tabletop, taking a swipe of empty air with her spoon, "That hurt!" she cried, clutching her bruised chin, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, geez, I didn't mean to…" Darien tried to explain himself, he actually felt pretty bad. He really didn't mean to hurt her.

But before he could get an explanation out, BAM! He was flat on his face! Serena flashed him a dangerous smile from where she sat, the culprit; her foot outstretched. She had tricked him.

Darien stood up slowly, his pride bruised more that his face. "So the Meatball Head has finally learned to control her waterworks," He threw in one last attempt at sarcasm, but unable to keep the flush of embarrassment out of his face. He would get that annoying blonde back somehow.

Serena took a huge scoop of victory ice cream. Her sundae had never tasted so sweet.

"That was really mean, Serena," Raye scolded her, "Just because _you_ can't get a date, doesn't mean you have to sabotage mine!"

"I can so get a date!" Serena protested, "In fact," she made up a lie thinking quickly, "I have a date for Saturday, too. So there!"

Ami looked up from her book again with interest, "Serena, you have a date? Who is he?"

The blonde smiled secretly, "Way cooler than Raye's date, I'll tell you that."

Raye laughed incredulously, "Yeah right, you're bluffing."

"No really, Ami ventured, far more boy crazy than she let on, "Who is he?"

To tell the truth, Serena hadn't thought of this little detail yet. She tried to muffle the name with her mouth full, "His name is….mumffaffamuma…."

"Ah hah!" Raye shouted triumphantly, "I knew it! You were lying the whole time!"

Serena swallowed her bite of ice cream, "No, I'm NOT!" she insisted, having received a stroke of genius. She should rely on ice cream more often. "In fact," she scooted forward conspiratorially, "I have a date with Tuxedo Mask."

Raye erupted into a fit of laughter, so raucous that Andrew glanced curiously over from where he was wiping a glass clean.

"Serena and Tuxedo Mask!" Raye roared and even Ami who had closed her book was giggling slightly.

Raye caught her breath, "You little liar," she breathed, "You and Tuxedo Mask, that's rich!"

Serena, in her frustration dug herself even deeper into her hole of lies, "I am not a liar!" she protested, "And not only are Tuxedo Mask and I going on a date, but we're in LOVE!"

"Alright," Raye agreed, certain that the blonde was not telling the truth, "Prove it. Bring him on Saturday night. We'll make it a double date."

Darien had walked back in the store, having left his sunglasses on the counter and before Serena could make up an excuse Raye had called him back over to the table.

"Hey Darien!" She called eagerly and he came, "I was thinking Saturday maybe we could double date with Serena and her boyfriend."

"Serena has a boyfriend?" Darien asked incredulously and Serena felt like she was going to die, "I have to see this. Could he possibly be a donut, Meatball Head?"

Serena clenched her fists, "No," she retaliated, "He's sweet, cute and a hundred zillion times better looking than you!"

He held up his hands in mock defeat, "Alright, alright. No need to bring out the claws! We'll see this fabulous guy for ourselves Saturday, won't we?" He winked at Raye as he left, causing her to blush with pleasure and Serena to blush with anger.

--

"Serena, wait!" Luna, Serena's cat guardian doubled her pace to keep up with the blonde rushing home from the Arcade.

"What Luna?" Serena stopped in her tracks, the cat leaping nimbly up onto her shoulders.

"Serena," Luna said, "I can't believe you just told a lie to your friends. You know perfectly well you don't have a date with Tuxedo Mask."

"No but if all goes according to plan, I will!" Serena assured her, placating the feline with a comforting rub between the ears.

Luna purred contentedly and was silent. After all, she was a cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Take THIS, sailor brat!" the plant-monster snarled shooting thorns in the Scout's direction.

"Ow, OW, OW!" Sailor Moon whined, narrowly dodging the sharp bullets, "Luna!" she cried, "I don't wanna to be a hero anymore! I wanna be a regular kid!"

"Need back up, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked behind her as she and Sailor Mercury ran onto the scene.

"What took you so long?" Sailor Moon asked, in a heap on the ground, wiping tears from her eyes.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Serena, GET UP!"

"I am Sailor Mars," Mars told the monster.

"And I am Sailor Mercury,"

The two joined together in a practiced chorus, "And on behalf of Mars and Mercury, we shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And _that_ means _you_!"

If any motivation was needed for Sailor Moon to get off the ground, that cinched it. She stood up angrily, "Hey guys, no fair! That's _my_ line!"

The monster cackled hideously, "So you think you little schoolgirls can defeat me?" It turned inwards to summon energy from the NegaVerse. "Try this on for size!" it taunted, its arms lengthening into vines which twisted around and trapped the Scouts.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon screamed as the vines wrapped tighter and tighter around her midsection, "They're going to squeeze us to death! Mars, can't you do something?"

"I'm trying!" she answered but her arms were pressed too tightly against her sides.

All hope seemed lost when a familiar red rose sailed through the air, lifting the spell. The Scouts crumpled to the ground in exhaustion.

"Sailor Moon," a voice belonging to a masked man told her, "Do not lose hope."

"Tuxedo Mask!" she cried, rubbing her bruised rib, "My hero!" In her infatuation with the masked avenger she nearly forgot the purpose of her mission.

"Sailor Moon," he told her, "Now's the time. Use your tiara!"

"Oh!" Sailor Moon snapped back to attention, "Right."

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she cried, flinging her glowing tiara at the plant monster which exploded into a pile of harmless moon dust.

"Alright, Sailor Moon!" Mercury jumped in the air, giving her a congratulatory high five.

All was well. His mission had been accomplished in protecting the scout and Tuxedo Mask was free to leave. He turned to disappear into the night.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called out to him.

He didn't stop. She ran up behind him, catching his hand, urging him to stay. The pulse in his hand grew stronger. Why did she have this effect over him?

"Please don't leave just yet." She entreated him, softly.

He turned around, taking a good look at her for the first time. They had always been caught up in battle and had never stood face to face. He smiled inwardly at the way her hair shot up in an awkward angle, mussed up from the fight.

"But it's time for me to go," He insisted not without a tinge of regret.

"I just wanted to tell you," her face turned red and she turned her attention to her boots, "that I think you're _totally_ cool!"

What was he supposed to say to that? She couldn't possibly be more than fifteen and he felt himself wanting to laugh at her girlish innocence.

"So," she pressed, "You wouldn't ever want to go for an ice cream or something?"

Tuxedo Mask had known Sailor Moon had had some sort of a crush on him, but he never dreamed she would act on it. He sighed, letting her down gently, "Sailor Moon," he told her, "I'll always be there to protect you but it can't be anything more. I'm sorry."

The girl whimpered. She had always wondered what would happen if she asked him out and now she wished she never had.

Oh God, nice going Tuxedo Mask. Now he had made her cry. It hurt him to see her cry. If he could he would gather the poor girl up in his arms, let her cry on his shoulder. Shelter her in the warmth of his cape…

"But that can never be…" he told himself. No matter the attraction he had towards the heroine, it could never be in his power to act on it. They were unofficial enemies, working towards the same goal. His true love was with the Princess that called to him in his dreams…

"Until next time, Sailor Moon." He murmured his mind a million miles away. Without a backwards glance, he swept off into the night.

Serena erupted into a fresh burst of sobs.

"What's wrong?" Raye teased her, "Did Tuxedo Mask cancel your plans for Saturday?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday Morning

"Serena," Luna tugged the bed sheets back with her teeth, "You can't just sleep all day and avoid your problems."

"But…he….doesn't….LOVE ME!" Serena erupted into fresh tears, yanking the comforter back, "What AM I going to tell Raye?"

"You're going to tell her the truth." Luna insisted impatiently, "Gosh Serena, you're taking this way harder than I expected."

--

Darien rounded the corner, preparing himself for the onslaught. To tell the truth, he often enjoyed his morning spar with Serena. He glanced at his watch. She should be rounding the corner in THREE….TWO….ONE…

She appeared down the street as expected, clutching her school satchel and racing to catch the late bell.

WHUMP! She ran straight into his chest dropping her satchel on the ground, papers flying into the air! His chest was more toned than she had expected. .

"Late again, I see Meatball Head," he teased, "Up late with your boyfriend?"

"Leave me alone, Darien," she muttered back, half-assed, struggling to get it together to pick up her class notes which were scattered all over the ground.

Her lack of her usual fight caught him off guard and he decided to help her, "What's wrong, Meatball Head, your boyfriend dump you?" Okay, well he had _tried_ being nice.

"Sort of," she answered glumly, "So I guess I won't be meeting you and Raye on Saturday. You win; I _am_ just a Meatball Head."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Well if you need help carrying your books to class…" he offered kindly but she shook her head.

"No thank you, Darien. I'll get over it."

Wow, what was the matter with her? "Well, take care of yourself, Serena." Was all he could offer as she walked away. Suddenly he wasn't in the mood to irritate her.

"Wow," she thought bemusedly, "He called me _Serena._"

--

"So are you going to tell Raye the truth?" Luna asked Serena that afternoon as they sat waiting for the other Scouts at the Arcade.

"I guess," Serena consented unwillingly, absentmindedly drenching a lone fry in ketchup.

"Wow, Meatball Head, you still look awful." Darien commented with a smirk on his way to see Andrew at the counter. He had an ulterior motive today. He was going to find out the name of the bastard who had dumped Serena.

She shook a fist, a little of her old fight back, "So I see you're back to calling me Meatball Head, jerk!"

"Hey Serena!" The girls called to her brightly, settling down in their usual booth.

"You're looking better," Ami commented.

"So I hear you have something to say to me…hmmm?" Raye asked, helping herself to Serena's French fries.

"Who told you that?" Serena pulled the fries out of her reach, "Did Darien tell you?"

Raye grinned. Her plan had worked. There _was_ something up. "Darien didn't tell me anything," she responded placidly, "But now that you've confessed…"

Darien smiled to himself as he sipped his coffee at the counter. One good thing about being Tuxedo Mask was his super-sensitive hearing.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, Serena, just tell her the truth!" Luna hissed.

Serena hung her head in defeat, "Fine Raye, you win. I never had a date with Tuxedo Mask."

Raye laughed outright in triumph. Lucky for Darien, for at that moment he choked and spit out his coffee.

"You alright?" Andrew asked him curiously, "Too strong?"

So Serena had lied about having a date with Tuxedo Mask. He smiled, his ego blowing up like a balloon. So girls fantasized over dating Tuxedo Mask, _him_.

"So Serena fantasizes about _you_." A little voice in his head spoke up but he banished it instantly.

"You look a little flushed, Darien." Andrew commented.

He explained it away, "Coffee, it's a little hot."

"Thinking about anyone in particular?"

Darien ruffled in his pocket for his wallet, "Nah, I don't feel so well. Better go home and get some rest."

"Hey Darien, come sit with us!" Raye called to him from the booth where the girls sat but he couldn't get himself to look in their direction. He might see _her_. He doubled his step to get out of the Arcade as fast as possible.

Why was he feeling this way? He couldn't possibly like _her_, Serena the crybaby, the _Meatball Head?_

He'd prove to himself that he didn't like her. He'd play a trick on her. He'd come to her house that night as Tuxedo Mask. He'd romance her and get it out of his system. Prove to himself and to her that they were in no way, shape or form attracted to one another.

Darien smiled. And at least he'd have a laugh about it the next day. Her friends would never EVER believe she went on a date with _Tuxedo Mask_! I mean, _please_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday: Midnight

Serena murmured happily in her sleep, snuggling further under her comforter, cuddling against the chill of the night. The window was ajar and a light breeze played through the room. She turned over on her side clutching something on the pillow beside her…

"OUCH!" She woke with a start, sucking at her injured finger.

A red rose lay next to her on the pillow, she had pricked her pinkie on one of its thorns.

Luna meowed softly in her cat bed in the corner but did not wake up. Serena breathed a sigh of relief. A rose? She fingered it gently. Could it possibly be from Tuxedo Mask?

"Serena…" The wind seemed to whisper her name, call her to the window.

"Stupid girl," she scolded herself, "It could be a trap from the NegaVerse."

But it didn't feel like dark magic and the girl followed the sound of her name. She drew back the curtains to the window and peered out into the night.

"Serena…" the voice called again.

Serena mounted the windowsill prepared to step onto the air and follow the voice. She held her breath, stopping for a moment. She'd surely fall to her death; it was quite a drop from the second story window. But the voice urged her on and somehow she knew it was good. Remembering to breathe she leapt out of the window onto the air. It was a fatal mistake. She started to drop, spiraling towards imminent death on the ground.

But two strong arms caught her around the middle, hoisting her with him up into the sky among the stars.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she gasped breathlessly.

They stopped at a picturesque point overlooking the Tokyo Gardens, hanging suspended in midair where the girl's face was illuminated in the lights of the city. He grew hot.

"Would you care to join me in a dance?" he asked her, his voice huskier than he intended.

Serena nodded dreamily, wanting to leap, jump and shout for joy. "YIPEE!" she cried internally.

He offered his hand. She accepted it and he drew her into a slow waltz, revolving on the spot.

"I'm dancing with Tuxedo Mask!" Serena sighed happily, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.

Tuxedo Mask started slightly. His heart thumped against his chest at their closeness. He was afraid she'd hear it.

She murmured slightly, "So cool…"

Their bodies were close now, pressed up against one another, vibrating with heat.

"So familiar," he thought thinking of the Princess he was supposed to find. But why should he be thinking of her?

Serena had similar thoughts. Sometime long ago she had known these arms.

"My Prince," another involuntary murmur escaped her lips causing Tuxedo Mask's eyes to widen in surprise.

He smiled, "My Princess," and cupped her chin with his hand, gazing into her crystal blue eyes.

He had an overwhelming desire to kiss her on those full, luscious lips. She giggled at him and he drew her face closer until their lips finally found each other, meeting in union.

"I'm going to like kissing," though Serena, who had never been kissed before.

Their kiss deepened and she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to find the string to his mask. She just _had_ to know who her mysterious protector was.

He felt her fumbling with the string, but it was like a wake-up call. He broke their kiss, suddenly drawing away.

"But why?" she asked feeling used and injured.

"This has all been a dream," he told her his voice becoming a memory on the wind, "Close your eyes. It's all been a dream."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saturday Morning: Tokyo Gardens

"Hey, give that back!" Serena ordered, chasing Raye around the park.

The other girl giggled and dodged Serena's attacks.

"We're here to talk Sailor business!" Ami insisted, trying to intercede.

"Oooh! Tuxedo Mask!" Raye taunted, waving the rose back and forth, "Serena, you are such a liar!"

"I am not a liar and you're just jealous!" Luna hung her head in embarrassment as Serena with a scream tackled Raye to the ground, "Give it back to me!"

"Not until you admit that you're lying!" She thrust the rose with all her might, high into the air.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Serena called, stretching out her arms and waiting for it to fall.

Alright, it was falling…falling…falling…

She made a dive for it but it was just out of her reach, slipping out of her fingers…and…

CRASH! She landed in a bush, laden with sharp, prickly branches. "OW!" But where did the rose go?

"Looking for something, Meatball Head?" The last person on Earth she wanted to see at that moment appeared before her, fingering the rose almost tenderly.

She rose out of the bushes, struggling, bits of leaves and twigs in her hair. "Give it back, Darien!"

He laughed at her, affectionately. What a goofball his Meatball Head was. Then proceeded to ignore her.

"Hi Raye!" He called, by-passing a much disgruntled Serena, "Ready for our date?"

Raye leapt off the ground, uninjured, "Oh! Is it that time, already?" She smiled, showing all of her teeth at once and taking his arm.

"See ya later, Meatball Head!" He called over his shoulder as the two walked off.

Serena slunk to the ground. He took her rose! Her only memory of the evening she spent with Tuxedo Mask!

"Serena," a voice called to her.

She looked up and there was Darien still holding the rose. He bent down to her level.

"I believe this belongs to you." And with the smoothest of gestures, handed her back her beloved rose.

And she was utterly speechless. She couldn't come up with a comeback to his being _nice_ to her. He was being _nice_ to her? She fingered the rose petals softly. _He_ had touched this rose and suddenly _he, Darien, _was part of her memory attached to the object. She should have thrust it to the ground in disgust. But instead she made a treasure of it and when he rounded the corner to catch up with Raye, pressed her lips to the petals. _She had never noticed how amazingly dreamy his eyes were before. _

Alright….so that ends my short, little story. Hope you enjoyed it! I left it open…maybe a sequel is in the future? Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
